Amanda Clearwater
Name: Amanda Clearwater Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Ice hockey and waitressing. Appearance: Amanda stands at 5’4” and weighs 130 pounds. She has a relative average body shape, which is slightly more athletic than the average person’s, with legs that are longer than her torso. She has a round shaped face with a small nose. She has blue eyes with eyebrows that aren’t very wide. Her brown hair is normally tied up in the back, with it hanging down close to her shoulders from the sides. Her Caucasian complexion is mostly clear, except for a small mole on her right cheek, and a few others on different parts of her body. She normally dresses rather simply, with jeans and a shirt. She uses a minimal amount of makeup, feeling that she doesn’t need it. On the day her class was taken she was wearing dark blue denim jeans, and a long sleeved, light blue shirt. For shoes she was wearing white running shoes, with light blue accents. Biography: Amanda was born in Alderbrook, as the only child of Mark and Ashley, Clearwater. Her parents own a diner that mostly caters to workers on their lunch break, and truckers passing through. They both work a lot of hours in an attempt to avoid having to pay as many employees. Amanda grew up being told not to worry too much about her schoolwork. Her parents told her that she didn’t need to know a whole lot to work at, and eventually run the diner when she was older. This got her in some trouble in school because her teachers felt she “didn’t care” about what they were teaching. Amanda, following her parents’ advice, would spend her time hanging around her neighborhood with other kids her age. When she was little this was mostly street hockey, but as she got older she started playing real hockey on a local team. Her friends are, for the most part, other kids in her year, or in the years above or below. She avoids hanging around with the kids who cause trouble, feeling that she doesn't need the risk. She tends to be very upbeat in her personality, being quite easygoing with other people. People have been nice enough not to exploit it, but Amanda has trust that is easy to win. Sometimes, she gets overexcited and people have told her she needs to tone it back a little bit. Despite this she hasn’t dated. She decided that she just wanted to focus on having fun and not on planning something down the line. Recently, having turned sixteen, her parents have made her start helping more at the diner. She’s been a bit annoyed about it, since it keeps her from spending as much time with her peers. Other than that, she enjoys being able to interact with the customers. She isn't sure if she wants to work in, and eventually inherit the restaurant, but she doesn't have any other plans at this point, and she realizes that she can't lounge around for the rest of her life. Amanda still doesn't do very well in school. She's pretty good at History, but gets poor marks in her other classes. This is partially due to her not having much in the way of natural academic skill, and the rest because she doesn't always turn in her work. When she does turn in work, she usually gets some help from her friends first. Unfortunately, this leads to her being dependent on them more than she would be otherwise. Advantages: She’s slightly more athletic than most. She gets along well with others, which could help her make allies. Disadvantages: Her trusting of people could get her betrayed easily. She’s also not used to working independently, which would likely be necessary near the end, if she were to make it that far. Designated Number: Female Student #16 ---- Designated Weapon: Tire Iron Conclusion: Darlin', ya'll are gonna need to stand on your own two feet here. Trust kills. That one's for free. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Delilah Rivers Collected Weapons: Tire Iron (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amanda, in chronological order *Wait we do WHAT?! *Uphill and Against the Wind *The Great Elsewhere *Devil Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amanda Clearwater. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters